The New Vampire
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: cerita tentang Oh Sehun, seorang maniak Sex sekaligus Vampire Hunter yang merupakan Mate dari Xi Luhan Vampire muda yang gak suka darah. Yaoi/boyslove/NC/DOn't Like Don't read untuk Eonni yang selalu aja mendesak syiie Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The New Vampire

Warning : Boyslove, NC (maybe) Newbie. NO LIKE NO READ NO BASH NO COPAS

ONESHOOT(er… kayaknya gak jadi oneshoot deh…) special untuk eonni ( nisa marni exofans) yang terus aja memaksa gue untuk publish cerita ini. Sorry Eon kalo gak sesuai dengan harapan lu -_-

ENJOY~

Exo's Castle adalah sebuah kastil indah yang terletak di pedalaman Nami Forest. Kastil kuno ini dihuni oleh makhluk yang dikenal dengan nama vampire. Yap, Vampireadalah makhluk penghisap darah yang seringkali berjenis kelamin laki – laki dan mangsanya adalah perempuan. Well, tenang saja karena Author gak bakalan bahas tentang vampire itu melainkan tentang makhluk yang hidup didalamnya.

Seorang pria bermata bambi terlihat berjalan memasuki kastil itu dengan lemas. Wajah pucatnya terlihat kontras dengan jas hitam yang dipakainya. " aku pulang" ujarnya tanpa semangat.

"Lho, Lulu, cepat sekali berburunya? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"aniyo hyung. Oh hyung sendirian?"

"ne. Suho Hyung dan yang lainnya masih berburu. Ada apa?"

"aku… masih belum menemukan mateku Hyung" adu Pemuda can – okey, sorry Lulu – tampan itu dengan wajah memelas.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya menghela nafas simpati. "bersabarlah, bagaimanapun juga kau pasti akan menemukannya" ucapnya sembari mengusap kepala Pemuda bambi itu lembut.

"tapi hyung… aku haus…" rengeknya dengan wajah sangat memelas.

"hm? Ya sudah bagaimana kalau denganku saja? Kau tidak merasa aneh kan?"

"aniyo Kris Hyung" ucap pemuda itu cepat.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengode Luhan – yap, pemuda catik itu – untuk mengikutinya ke… kamar. Okey, kalau pembaca sudah mulai yadong harap hentikan pemikiarn itu karena Author belum berniat membuatnya. Kkkk~

…..

Di lain tempat seorang pemuda tampan tengah merokok di sebuah atap gedung. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan terlihat semakin berantakan di hembus angin. Wajahnya terlihat datar bahkan cenderung dingin. Matanya menyorot tajam pada kegelapan malam.

"sepertinya para Vampire itu tengah berpesta. Tapi, kenapa aku sama sekali tak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan? Sepertinya ada hal ganjil yang tengah terjadi" gumamnya sembari menghembuskan rokok dari mulut seksehnya. #plak!

"hey Sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru seorang pria yang baru bergabung dengannya dengan nada santai.

"oh hai Chen. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pemuda itu balik bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"aku habis berburu. Kau kenapa sepertinya tak bersemangat sekali hari ini? Kehilangan mangsa huuh?"

"ani. Hanya saja aku merasa ada hal ganjil yang terjadi di tengah buruan kita"

"ho? Hal ganjil apa yang bias membuat seorang Maniak Sex sepertimu lebih tertarik dengannya daripada bersenang – sengan di ranjang?" Tanya Chen santai. Tak menghiraukan Sehun yang mendelik tajam padanya.

"che, daripada kau memikirkanku akan lebih baik kau memikirkan mangsamu itu. Seorang vampire tak suka terikat. Apalagi oleh seorang Hunter"

"tsk. Kau tenang saja. Kesayanganku itu takkan pernah berpaling. Ah, kau tau aku mendengar berita bagus darinya"

Mendengar nada antusias yang dikeluarkan lawan bicaranya membuat Sehun tertarik. Dan menatap penuh minat pada Chen. "jadi?"

"ada seorang vampire yang baru lahir dan dia well, sedikit berbeda dengan vampire lainnya. Dan kupastikan kau sangat tertarik dengannya"

"hm?"

Chen berdiri dan berbisik pada Sehun. Sehun tersentak dan menatap tak percaya pada Chen. "kau serius?"

"well, kau bisa memotong juniorku jika aku berbohong." Jawab Chen dengan nada cuek. Sehun menghela nafas.

"baiklah. Kurasa tak ada salahnya sedikit bermain – main dengannya" ucap Sehun setuju dan menghilang tanpa pamit. Meninggalkan Chen yang menghela nafas sweetdrope.

…..

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Dari tadi dia hanya disuruh menunggu namun tak seorangpun yang menemaninya. Tidak Kris yang memkasanya kesini. Tak juga Chanyeol yang biasnaya menemaninya. Deg! Tiba – tiba dia tersentak mencium aroma mint segar yang mengganggu penciumannya. Luhan menoleh ke pintu masuk klub dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sehun berjalan dengan gaya coolnya.

"hyung… aku sudah menemukan mate- ku" gumamnya lirih lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia memegang dadanya yang terus saja berdebar – debar tak karuan. "omo hyungie~ Lulu gak kena serangan jantung kan?" batinnya polos.

"Xi Luhan…" panggil suara Bass itu. Luhan sedikit terlonjak mendapati suaranya yang sangat menggoda. Ah~ Luhan sepertinya tak perlu lagi khawatir denga rasa haus dan laparnya yang mulai dating mendera. Padahal baru 1 jam yang lewat Kris memberinya minum.

"um.. ne. Nuguseyo?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada imut.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Dia merendahkan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Luhan. " Oh Sehun" bisiknnya sembari menggigit kecil telinga Luhan.

"ah…" Luhan mendesah lirih. Dia menatap sayu pada Sehun. "Sehunna~" desahnya saat dengan sengaja Sehun menjilat telinganya. Senyum miring nan mesum terukir diwajah tampan Sehun.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita menuju… kamar hm?" ucapnya dengan suara berat menahan hasrat.

"ah! Ne… umh…"

Tanpa basa – basi Sehun langsung menggandeng Luhan menuju sebuah kamar yang memang telah disediakan untuk mereka. Brugh! Sehun langsung mendorong Luhan ke ranjang. Menciumnya penuh kelembutan namun penuh nafsu juga. Sembari tangannya bergerilya ke seluruh tubuh pemuda di bawahnya.

"ahhh… Sehunna~…" desah Luhan keras saat tangan Sehun mengusap lembut nipplenya yang telah menegang. Tak menunggu lama, Sehun langsung melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan dan menyerbu nipple pinknya. "ahhh…"

Sehun menyusu di dada Luhan dengan sangat lahap. Sesekali digigitnya dada montok itu sementara tangan kirinya meremas dada kanan Luhan. Tangan kananya bergerilya ke dalam celana Luhan yang belum dibukanya. Mempermainkan rudal imut yang telah berdiri gagah di dalam sana.

Luhan tersentak, tubuhnya melekung penuh gairah. Saliva menetes di sela – sela bibirnya yang terus saja mendesah penuh semangat. Dia meremas kaos yang dipakai Sehun. "cur…ranghh" gumamnya sembari menarik – narik kerah kaos itu.

Sehun terkekeh lalu menarik tangannya. "mau membukakannya untukku Luhannie~?"

"ahh…" Luhan mendesah saat dengan sengaja Sehun menggesekkan junior mereka. Tanpa malu Luhan langsung menarik kaos yang melekat di tubuh manly Sehun. Dia mendesah lirih saat menatap otot – otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna di tubuh Sehun. Dengan sengaja Luhan membelai abs seksi itu. Sehun menggeram menahan libidonya yang semakin meningkat.

"suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Luhannie~?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Luhan kembali mendesah saat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya kembali berbaring. Dia meremas seprai yang telah tak beraturan menyalurkan gairahnya yang semakin memuncak.

"sehunna~ please…" rengek Luhan saat tanpa henti Sehun mengocok juniornya yang masih berada dalam sarangnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu tanpa aba – aba tubuh mereka berdua tiba – tiba saja telah telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Luhan menatap lapar junior Sehun yang berdiri gagah dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum, teringat kembali baginya bisikan Chen saat di atap tadi siang. _"Xi Luhan, vampire itu tidak menyukai darah layaknya vampire umum. Tapi dia sangat suka dengan sperma. Jadi kupastikan kau akan sangat tertarik Master of Sex"_ dan sepertinya ucapan Chen memang benar.

"kau haus Luhannie~?" Tanya Sehun sembari memegang kepala Luhan.

Luhan tersentak lalu mengangguk sembari terus menatap lapar junior big size itu.

"minumlah" ucap Sehun dan dia menyandarkan dirinya di ranjang. Luhan langsung tersenyum manis dan meraup junior itu. Dengan penuh semangat, Luhan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya ang mungil. Sehun menggeram, menahan diri untuk mendesah. Tapi… "arghhh"

Kepiawaian Luhan membuatnya hilang control dan mendesah lirih. Juniornya yang sudah tegang menjadi semakin tegang. Sehun mencengkram rambut Luhan dan memajukan pinggulnya sehingga membuat juniornya semakin masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun menyodok mulut itu, tak mempedulikan Luhan yang tersedak beberapa kali. "nghh Luhannie~" geramnya lalu menyelesaikan hasratnya di mulut Luhan.

Tanpa risih, Luhan meminum habis sperma yang merupakan sumber energinya itu. Bahkan dia menjilat bersih junior Sehun. Lalu dengan mata bambinya dia menatap Sehun. "sehunna~ aku… mau bilang sesuatu…" ucapnya ragu – ragu.

"aku sudah tau" ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan terkesiap saat melihat sayap hitam di punggung Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mendekat. "aku sudah tau semuanya Xi Luhan, New Vampire" bisik Sehun lalu…

Next?

Mian eonnie J idenya ilang gitu aja jadi ternyata gak jadi oneshoot deh. Kasih tau pendapat lu ya eon? Awas kalo kagak, gak bakalan gue updet lagi!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Vampire

Warning : Boyslove, NC (maybe) Newbie. NO LIKE NO READ NO BASH NO COPAS

ONESHOOT(er… kayaknya gak jadi oneshoot deh…) special untuk eonni ( nisa marni exofans) yang terus aja memaksa gue untuk publish cerita ini. Sorry Eon kalo gak sesuai dengan harapan lu -_-

BALASAN REVIEW :

Oasana: hehe XD Lulu emang mecum ^^. Ne, sebenarnya niat awalnya mau bikin oneshoot doang ko'. Gomawo ini udah lanjut

Hun.K Salvatore : ne, ini uda lanjut

NoonaLu : ne ne ini uda lanjut

Younlaycious88 : lalu… disini ada jawabannya ya ^^. Ne, gomawo ini uda lanjut

Maple Fujoshi2309 G.A.N : gomawo, mianhae Syiie emang gak pandai buat NC

Xandeer : ne, Krishannya emang Cuma di awal doang ko'

Egatoti : ne ini uda lanjut. Gomawo

uRuRuBaek : ne, ini uda lanjut.

LoveHyunFamily : kkk~ iya dong, namanya aja soulmate. Ne ini uda lanjut

ShinjiWoo920202 : iya vampire hunter itu kayak manusia setengah iblis. Jadinya bersaya[p. ne ini uda lanjut ^^

Guest : ne ini uda lanjut

Guest : ne ini uda lanjut. Kan namanya vampire hunter modern, anti mainstream gitu~

Okta Hunhan : ne ini uda lanjut. Mian gak bias apdet cepet ^^

Oh chacha : ne ini uda next

Sen : gomawo. Ne, emang masih banyak typo. Gomawo, Sehun bukan Vampire tapi vampire hunter. Jeongmal gomawo yo ^^

Nisa Marni EXOfans: kemane aje lu eon? Arraseo, keunde… ini ff aniya? Jadi, suka2 yang nulis elu kagak boleh prote eon :p : p. kekeke. Gomawo eon, nc yang hot mah ada di sini XD XD XD

_Gomawo untuk chingu~ yang udah ngerieview , jeongmal gomawoyo~. Mian di chap kemarin banyak typonya. Syiie usahain di chap ini gak ada typo lagi. ENJOY ~_

Previous Chapter

_"sehunna~ aku… mau bilang sesuatu…" ucapnya ragu – ragu. _

_"aku sudah tau" ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan terkesiap saat melihat sayap hitam di punggung Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mendekat. "aku sudah tau semuanya Xi Luhan, New Vampire" bisik Sehun lalu…_

Chapter 2

Sehun menarik Luhan kepelukannya dan mengecup keningnya sayang. "aku sudah tau semuanya. Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku sudah mengetahuinya Luhannie~. Dan aku tak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Karena mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. You're mine Xi Luhan" bisiknya di telinga Luhan lembut.

Mata bambi Luhan membulat sempurna lalu berkaca – kace terharu. "gomawo Sehunna~" ucapnya sembari membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Sehun. Tiba – tiba dia tersentak. "Sehunna~ kau… vampire hunter aniya?"

"ne. waeyo?"

"kau… tidak berniat untuk…" ucapan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun menciumnya sangat lembut dan menunjukkan betapa besar cinta yang ada dalam dirinya. Luhan menangis tak bias menahan perasaan haru yang menyeruak muncul dari dalam hatinya. Membalas ciuman yang perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan itu dengan sangat antusiasnya.

Tangan Sehun kembali bergerilya, kali ini sasarannya junior Luhan yang telah menegang kembali hanya karena ciuman penuh hasrat Matenya itu. Perlahan Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan sembari terus mengukir tanda kepemilikan di setiap inchi tubuh mungil itu. Desahan kembali menggema menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Luhannie~ bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang lebih baik dari sini? Aku tidak ingin orang – orang mendengarkan betapa seksinya suaramu saat meneriakkan namaku nanti" bisiknya di sela – sela kegiatan favoritnya.

Blush! Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna, dia menutup matanya dan mereka menghilang. Kemudian tiba – tiba saja muncul di kamar Luhan yang ada di EXO's Castle. Sehun sedikit mendongak, "ini… kastil kah?" tanyanya ingin tau.

Luhan mengangguk, "saat ini semuanya sedang sibuk dengan Mate mereka. Jadi… gak ada orang" jawab Luhan menunduk, menahan malu.

Sehun terkekeh lalu kembali mencium Luhan lembut. "kalau begitu aku tak perlu khawatir saat kau meneriakkan namaku penuh kenikmatan Luhannie~" bisiknya sembari mengelus pantat telanjang Luhan.

"ahhh…" Luhan mendesah keras saat tiba – tiba jari Sehun mulai memainkan hole virginnya. Penuh nafsu, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan sehingga junior kebanggaannya menyodok – nyodok sisi luar hole Luhan.

"aku sudah tak tahan Luhannie~" gumam Sehun di telinga Luhan dan langsung membungkam bibir cherry Luhan dengan mulutnya sendiri saat bibir itu terbuka. Sementara jari – jari panjangnya bergerak liar di dalam hole sempit Luhan, menyiapkannya untuk dimasuki oleh yang lebih besar lagi.

Lidahpun ikut bermain di mulut Luhan, mereka terus berciuman panas tanpa mempedulikan saliva yang meleleh di dagu Luhan. Mata Luhan membola saat tanpa peringatan, Sehun menggantikan jari panjangnya dengan Junior Big sizenya. Airmata meleleh di pipi Luhan yang menahan perih. Tangannya mencakar tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya keras bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah. Sehun meringis menahan sakit, namun tetap mencium Luhan penuh kelembutan. Bagaimanapun dia tau perih di tangannya tak sebanding dengan perih yang dirasakan Luhan di bawah sana.

Sehun berdiam diri, membiarkan tubuh Luhan menyesuaikan keadaannya dengan tubuh Sehun. Membiarkan hole imut nan masih virgin itu untuk menerima kehadiran juniornya di sana. Setelah merasa Luhan sedikit tenang, Sehun bergerak lambat sembari melayangkan kecupan – kecupan di sepanjang leher Luhan. Tak lupa tangan kirinya memainkan twinball Luhan doi bawah sana, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat namun lembut pinggang Luhan.

"ahh… ahh… Sehunna~" desah Luhan saat junior besar itu berhasil mengenai prostatnya. Sehun menyeringai lalu menambah kecepatan sodokannya. Desahan Luhan semakin keras, apaplagi Sehun mulai mengocok juniornya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan sodokannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya penuh kenikmatan. "Sehunna~…" desah Luhan saat merasakan perutnya melilit.

Tanpa terduga, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya ke ranjang tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Mata Luhan membola saat merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Saliva meleleh di dagunya saat ia terus – terusan mendesahkan nama Matenya. Tangan kanan Shun memainkan nipplenya yang sangat tegang, sementara bibir Sehun menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Luhan.

"Luhannie~ tatap aku…" bisik suara seksi Sehun.

Dengan nafas terengah, Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap mata tajam Sehun. Mata itu membuatnya terhipnotis, karena meskipun keadaan mereka telah mdibutakan oleh nafsu, mata itu memancarkan cinta yang sangat dalam. Luhan tersenyum manis saat Sehun melayangkan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

Tanpa diduga Sehun mempercepat sodokannya sembari berbisik Naughty ke telinga Luhan. "kau suka Luhannie~? Kau suka dengan juniorku yang menyodok hole sempitmu ini huh? So… tighthh so… bitchy Luhannie~"

"ahhh… Sehunna~. Nehhh… aku sukahh… OMO! Your dick… in my tight holehhh… ahh… Sehunna~ deepeerrrr… ahhh… fasterrr… Sehunna~" racau Luhan mengimbangi Sehun.

"kenapa hm? Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan Luhannie~"

"ahh… Sehunna~ akuhh… mau penismu menyodok holeku yang lapar inihhh… ahhh… Sehunna~" racau Luhan. Sehun kembali mengubah gaya mereka. Kedua tangannya bergerak memindahkan kaki Luhan ke pundaknya. Kemudian kembali menyodok hole Luhan dengan lebih leluasa.

"Sehunna~ I wanna… ahh… cum… Ahhh… Sehunna~" erang Luhan saat merasakan puncaknya semakin dekat.

"bersama Luhannie~" ucap Sehun dengan suara serak.

"SEHUNNA~/LUHANNIE~" erang mereka saat merasakan klimaks mereka. Sehun menumpahkan benihnya di dalam Luhan sementara Luhan menyemburkan benihnya di telapak tangan Sehun dan tumpah sampai ke perut dan dada Sehun.

Dengan polosnya, Luhan menjilati spermanya yang ada di tangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, "kuartikan kau siap untuk ronde kedua Luhannie~" bisiknya sensual di telinga Luhan. Dan mulai menggerakkan juniornya yang masih tertanam di dalam hole Luhan.

"AHH!"

FIN!

a/n : fyuh * ngelap keringat. Author gak kuat! *tepar di depan kompi.

Mian kalo NCnya gak hot! Bagaimanapun saya masih polos kakak *taboked.

Okey thanks to:

**Oasana, Hun.K Salvatore, NoonaLu, Younlaycious88,Maple Fujoshi2309 G.A.N, xandeer, egatoti, URuRuBaek,LoveHyunFamily,ShinJiwoo920202, guest, guest, Okta Hunha, guest, oh chaca,sen,Nisa Marni EXofans, and all siders.**

Gomawo untuk semuanya :* :*


End file.
